Together
by R. Sasu.Naru.Hot.s
Summary: La batalla finalmente terminó, y ellos habían sobrevivido. ¿El destino quería mantenerlos juntos? [Concurso Fansfics NaruSasu Paradise]


_**Discleimer**_: Todos los personajes aquí presentados no son míos ¬¬, le pertenecen a Kishimoto-san. Yo no gano nada con ellos, solo imaginar un final NaruSasu para el concurso de "NaruSasu Paradise" XD Por cierto, contiene spoilers :3

.

**Together**

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

Lluvia.

Las gotas de agua caían sobre él sin respetar su espacio o su sentir.

Para Naruto la escena representaba un irónico deja' vu, aunque ésta vez con los papales invertidos. No era él quien permanecía inconsciente sobre el suelo, al contrario, parecía su turno de sostenerse consciente y observar a su compañero desde arriba. Miró detenidamente su pálido rostro, sus cabellos brunos empapados y el rítmico subir y bajar de su pecho. Sasuke mostraba un semblante apacible. Y Uzumaki no podía -ni quería- apartar la mirada, continuando en la misma posición; exhausto, con su cuerpo malherido cerca del otro y sus frentes casi unidas. Sólo necesitó moverse unos centímetros más para mantener ojos azules sobre los parpados cerrados enmarcados en pestañas negras, sintiendo la respiración del moreno chocando contra sus flequillos rubios. Detalló su piel manchada con sangre, y sus delgados labios sin el típico porte rígido o una sonrisa burlona.

Al perderse en esa expresión apacible, Naruto no dudó en sonreír. Esa pasividad en sus propias expresiones sólo significaban una cosa: alivio.

Sasuke por fin estaba ahí.

Junto a él.

La batalla finalmente terminó. No fue fácil, pero ningún enfrentamiento lo era. En medio de la guerra, justo cuando sus amigos habían dado todo de sí en la contienda -en su momento crítico donde solo quedaba él contra los dos imponentes Uchiha-, llegó Sasuke. Su aparición lo confundió y sorprendió, igual que la presencia de sus acompañantes: los cuatro Hokages. Sería mentira decir que no deseaba respuestas, sin embargo ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de preguntar de dónde demonios habían salido. Los ataques de Madara -al identificar a Hashirama, su eterno rival- tampoco esperaron protocolos de _bienvenida_. Las técnicas chocaron, sorprendiendo a los presentes que aún podían mantenerse en pie. En esos instantes los ninjas de las naciones supieron porqué Hashirama Senju poseía el título del "Dios Shinobi".

Tobirama y Sarutobi también contribuyeron al encuentro, enfrentándose a Obito. Mientras Minato apoyó a Naruto para controlar al Jûbi. ¿Y Sasuke? Él luchó junto a ellos. No hubo tiempo de reencuentros ni charlas emocionales, pero sí, sentimientos de orgullo en los ojos azules de Namikaze. Minato sonrió recordando a Kushina, sintiendo paz en su corazón al ver a su hijo convertido en una persona sorprendente, Naruto daba todo para defender lo que quería. Tal como ellos lo desearon.

El cielo fue cubriéndose lentamente por infinitas nubes negras augurando el fin de un ciclo.

La pelea continuó alejados del campo inicial para no lastimar a los ninjas sobrevivientes. Solo quedaron ellos; la voluntad de Fuego contra el rencor Uchiha. Mostrando las sorprendentes técnicas de años de existencia, la batalla llegó a su fin. Naruto y Sasuke pelearon en un mismo sentido, percibiendo aquel _lazo_ que parecía haberse olvidado. Poco después los Hokages volvieron a su descanso eterno.

_"Ustedes son el futuro de la aldea, la dejamos en sus manos."_

Fueron las últimas palabras de Hashirama antes de desaparecer.

Naruto sintió el cuerpo pesado, pero no dejó de sonreír. Contrario a él, Sasuke no soportó el cansancio debido al excesivo uso del Mangekyou sharingan. Uchiha cayó sobre la tierra, notando la refrescante humedad de la lluvia. El blondo aguantó un poco más gracias al chakra de Kurama, no obstante no tardó en derrumbarse como su compañero, quedando en esa posición.

Uzumaki aún no deseaba regresar con los demás.

Poco a poco Uchiha parpadeó hasta abrir por completo sus oscuros orbes y mirar directamente el azul cielo de los irises frente a él. Alzó la mano depositándola sobre la mejilla mojada, delineando con su dedo pulgar las marcas del menor.

Naruto no apartó la mirada.

Sasuke recordó su visita al Templo sagrado Nakano de los Uchiha. Luego de escuchar la historia del primer Hokage tomó su decisión: defender la voluntad de Itachi. Su hermano mayor luchó por tanto, e incluso eliminó a su propio clan, a excepción de él. Justo cuando pensó tragarse sus emociones y romper cualquier vínculo con el pasado, descubrió el verdadero significado. Sarutobi le contó la verdad sobre Itachi, sin evitar sentir dolor en su corazón. Pocas veces Sasuke mostraba vulnerabilidad, y las facciones contrariadas de su rostro lo demostraban todo.

Gracias a Tobirama supo sobre la maldición de su familia; un clan maldito.

¿Quién pensaría que los Uchiha fueran tan apasionados? Ellos valoraban el amor y la amistad, más que cualquier otra persona. Tanto, que consideraron necesario sellar dichos sentimientos. Cuando un Uchiha llegaba a conocer esos fuertes sentimientos, parecía que _algo_ en su interior se liberaba. Un sentimiento más grande; sin límites. Si un Uchiha que hubiese conocido éstas emociones llegaba a perderlas, ese sentir se convertía en un odio desenfrenado que terminaba consumiéndolos. La angustia y desesperación, producidas al experimentar dicha pérdida, mostraba un síntoma: el _sharingan_, el ojo que refleja sus sentimientos. La primera vez que él despertó el sharingan fue por el dolor de perder a su familia y hermano. La segunda ocasión al pensar que perdería a Naruto. Y ese sentimiento le oprimió doblemente el pecho, a tal grado de comprender sus propias emociones.

Aquella revelación unificada a la historia de Hashirama le ayudó en su decisión final.

Ésa sensación apoderándose de él fue como el peso de la lluvia sobre su cuerpo. Nada la detenía, solo "alguien" tenía el poder para difuminar la opresión. ¿Inútil? No, no estaba solo. La capa de protección evitando que las gotas cayeran encima, poseía un nombre y una sonrisa dedicada únicamente a él.

_Uzumaki Naruto._

La única persona que nunca permitió que la oscuridad lo consumiera por completo. Su único lazo que jamás desaparecería, aún si fuera al fin del mundo.

Uchiha rió. No necesitaban palabras. Con el pasar de los años y esa última batalla, ambos habían descubierto el verdadero significado de sus sentimientos. Sasuke no dijo nada, levantó un poco su rostro y Naruto bajó el suyo, encontrando sus labios en un beso. Un roce que sanaba las heridas del alma. Uzumaki dibujó una enorme sonrisa.

—Bienvenido a casa, teme.

Sasuke alzó levemente las comisuras de sus labios, y por primera vez desde hace casi tres años, sonrió sinceramente.

—Estoy en casa, dobe.

Naruto no dudó en abrazarlo, había cumplido su propia promesa.

.

N&S

.

El precio de una gran batalla es bastante alto, cualquiera mentiría al decir que existía un ganador y un perdedor; las muertes no representaban alegría para nadie. Las mujeres derramando lágrimas por sus fallecidos esposos, los niños huérfanos y la extinción de una familia. El velo de tristeza sobre ellos era transparente, pero tan pesado como una hoja de hierro. Sus hombros dolían. Sin embargo aquellos sobrevivientes debían continuar con sus vidas y honrar el sacrificio de los demás. Recordando con orgullo a los shinobis que murieron por terminar aquel conflicto. Habría un nuevo monumento dónde residirían los nombres de todos esos _héroes_.

Pero en medio de tanta melancolía, el corazón de Naruto latía fuertemente. No solo por permanecer junto a los pocos amigos que protegió, sino también por conservar a su lado a la persona que tanto tiempo persiguió en el pasado. Sólo un problema le tenía molesto, los Kages habían aceptado a Sasuke, aunque Raikage no estuvo convencido, y como muestra de "lealtad" pidió al concejo de Konoha que sellaran el sharingan.

Resultado: los ojos de Sasuke fueron confiscados dejándolo ciego.

No obstante, ese mismo hecho sirvió para que Naruto tuviera una "excusa" de cuidar del moreno. Excusa que dejó de funcionar, dando paso a una nueva relación entre ellos.

…

Uchiha caminaba por las calles con una bolsa de verduras en la mano. No podía ver, pero escuchaba perfectamente los murmullos, identificaba los aromas y percibía la presencia de los objetos y personas. No necesitaba de su sentido óptico para saber cómo manejarse solo por la calle. Su sentido del olfato y el oído funcionaban bastante bien. Por otra parte, sabía que mucha gente de ahí aún le odiaba, aunque a él poco le importaba. Concentraba sus pensamientos en entrenar, entrar al ANBU junto con Naruto y mantener una vida tranquila. Planes sencillos, y suficientes para él.

—¡Te dije que no te alejaras de mí, Sasuke!

La voz inconfundible del rubio lo atrajo a la realidad, alzó levemente las comisuras de sus labios y respiró profundamente.

—No soy un niño pequeño, y tú no eres mi niñera, dobe.

El azabache escuchó una sonrisa nasal antes de sentir que su acompañante sujetaba su brazo libre.

—Tienes razón —aceptó el menor—, pero prometiste que hoy haríamos ramen para almorzar.

Sasuke alzó una ceja -la venda que mantenía sobre sus ojos no las cubrían- y jaló su brazo.

—Tampoco soy tu cocinero —frunció el ceño. Supo que Naruto había hecho un mohín al no recibir una réplica instantánea.

—Entonces haremos un poco de ejercicio-ttebayo.

Uchiha no supo comprender, sin tener oportunidad de preguntar al ser jalado -nuevamente- del brazo rumbo a su casa.

Entre cejas oscuras contraídas y un monólogo interminable por parte de Uzumaki, ambos ninjas llegaron al departamento del Jinchuuriki. Sasuke ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar al notar que Naruto lo estampó contra la pared comenzando a besarlo. Soltó la bolsa de las verduras al suelo, degustando la húmeda cavidad del áureo, pasando ambas manos por el cuello y apretando los cabellos rubios.

Naruto empujó más a Sasuke contra la pared, acorralándolo como muchas veces lo había hecho. Al principio de su relación, Uzumaki sintió molestia e incomodidad cuando Uchiha no protestó dejándose hacer. Pensó que era por agradecimiento, y eso le dolió un poco. Naruto no deseaba que estuviera con él solo por "pagar una deuda". Él quería al Sasuke que recordaba, al orgulloso, arrogante y altanero. Y logró descubrirlo al momento de embestirlo con fuerza, mientras Uchiha pedía por más.

Naruto descubrió el lado salvaje de Sasuke Uchiha.

En esos minutos la ropa comenzaba a estorbar. Uchiha gimió al percibir la lengua de Naruto pasándose de su cuello hasta su oído, dejando un camino de saliva que le calentó más de la cuenta. Sus pieles desnudas friccionándose a cada roce y el sudor de sus cuerpos combinándose a cada caricia, los alejaban de la realidad.

—Apresúrate, Naruto, no tenemos toda la tarde.

Uzumaki sonrió, aún siendo el pasivo, Sasuke nunca dejaría de ser un desconsiderado. Eso le hizo subir su erección. Con la adrenalina del acto, Naruto giró el cuerpo de su compañero, dejándolo de espaladas, obteniendo una vista delirante -y deleitante- de su bien formado trasero. El rubio no tardó el acariciar las redondas masas de carne, mientras abría paso en su interior con los dedos. Mordió los hombros fibrosos dejándole marcas, y besó su espalda con parsimonia. Uchiha gruñó y Naruto supo que comenzaba a exasperarse.

—No desesperes, Sasuke —ronroneó sobre su cuello.

Por respuesta, el moreno alzó la cabeza dándole más espacio, y sin previo aviso Uzumaki aprovechó la oportunidad de colocar su miembro en la húmeda y preparada entrada. Sasuke apretó los labios, sintiendo la incomodidad del gran pedazo de carne dentro de sus estrechas paredes. Las embestidas de Uzumaki empezaron, y Uchiha sentía que lo rompería en dos, sin embargo le fascinó dicha sensación. Sus piernas no soportarían demasiado, aunque los brazos fuertes de Naruto alrededor de su cintura le impedirían caer. Los movimientos de caderas eran tan fuertes que sentía su propio pene chocar contra la frialdad de la pared. No le importó, perdiéndose en la irrealidad del acto. Las contorsiones de su pálido cuerpo cada vez que Uzumaki tocaba su próstata le hacían ver el cielo. Y con unas cuantas embestidas más, Naruto no tardó en derramar su escancia dentro, mientras él ensuciaba las paredes del recibidor.

La respiración agita acompañada del jadeante sonido de su boca chocaba contra su oído, causándole un escalofrió de placer. Naruto podía aparentar ser el chico despistado e ingenuo, pero en la intimidad se volvía una fiera

¿Y lo mejor de todo? Solo Sasuke poseía el _placer_ de saberlo.

.

N&S

.

_Dos años después._

Un nuevo enfrentamiento.

Sasuke sonrió con burla bajo la máscara de halcón. La escena siempre parecía la misma, encontrándose completamente rodeado para ser atacado. Y cómo lo predijo, los ninjas enemigos se abalanzaron contra él, mandándole certeros golpes que esquivaba con facilidad. Eran demasiados contrincantes, apenas terminaba con uno, otro salía a enfrentarlo. Con varios minutos transcurridos, comenzaba a cansarse de su interminable situación. Dudó por un momento utilizar su técnica, pero al final accedió. Paró en seco al centro de la pelea, cerró sus ojos y abriéndolos nuevamente mostró un color rojizo con tres aspas en uno de ellos, sin duda se trataba del _Sharingan._

Y parecía que sus enemigos también lo sabían, éstos quedaron escépticos ante la mirada escarlata que poseía, mostraban una mueca de incredulidad. Por instinto sus cuerpos retrocedieron un par de pasos.

—No puede ser, es el sharingan —advirtió uno de los renegados, aún sin creérselo.

Otro de ellos lo miró sin comprender.

—¿No se supone que ese clan fue eliminado? —preguntó otro de los hombres.

—¡Sólo hubo un sobreviviente, pero le sellaron los ojos! —reclamó un tercero—. ¡Tiene que ser una ilusión o una copia!

Ante tales palabras, el moreno sonrió de lado como su sangre Uchiha lo demandaba. Su kekegenkai no era ninguna copia, y lo demostraría en ese momento.

Ellos tenían razón al decir eso, su sharingan había sido sellado. Permaneció ciego por un año hasta que Naruto lo convenció de utilizar uno de los suyos. Desde el principió desechó la idea, no deseaba dejar tuerto a Uzumaki, pero éste no dejó de insistir.

_"No te lo estoy dando gratis, tú serás mi lado derecho y mi guía-ttebayo."_

Esas simples palabras, acompañadas de su inseparable sonrisa sincera terminaron por convencerlo. Poco después, pagando su deuda con misiones, Tsunade convenció al consejo de ancianos para devolverle el sharingan. De esa forma él le regresó el favor a Naruto. Uzumaki, igual que Kakashi, eran portadores del sharingan sin poseer sangre Uchiha. Mientras Sasuke conservaba un ojo azul y otro negro, Naruto mantenía un iris rojo y otro azul. No solo le debía la vida a Naruto, sino también el hecho de poder ver.

Uzumaki daría cualquier cosa por él, y aunque muchos aún lo dudaban, Sasuke daría hasta su propia vida por hacer feliz al áureo.

Dejó el pasado y agudizó su mirada, juntó un poco de chakra en su mano y sin previo aviso atacó a sus rivales con un chidori. Tan enfrascado permanecía en la pelea, que sólo paró cuando escuchó una voz que lo llamaba.

—¡Deja algo para mí, teme!

Sasuke mostró una sonrisa torcida antes de sacar su katana.

—Solo si ésta noche, no hay ramen.

—Si me _propones_ algo mejor, podría reconsiderarlo-ttebayo.

Naruto sonrió maliciosamente, comenzando a realizar un Rasengan. Uchiha entrecerró los ojos.

—Usuratonkachi.

El rubio volvió a reír sabiendo que tras la máscara, el moreno ocultaba sus mejillas rojas. Ira y vergüenza, combinación perfecta. Sólo él podía sacar a relucir esa faceta.

Ninguno cambiaría su nueva vida, ellos dos estaban destinados a permanecer unidos. Y si hubiesen muerto en batalla, volverían a encontrarse en otra ocasión.

Después de todo, el _destino_ los quería mantener siempre _juntos_.

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Bien, pues aquí les dejo este one-shot, que como dije arriba es para el concurso de Nasusasu Paradisse, no sé si pueda ganar (como saben estoy más salada que el pescado de cuaresma XD) pero al menos contribuyo con algo para esta pareja que me encanta :3**_

_**Espero, como siempre, que al menos los haya entretenido un rato. ¡Ah!, y por las contis de mis demás fics, por favor ténganme paciencia u.u, estas semanas he estado un poco ocupada y no he tenido mucho tiempo de escribir, pero no me olvido que tengo que actualizarlas XD**_

_**Es todo por ahora, ya nos leeremos en otra ocasión n.n **_

_**Nos vemos y cuídense mucho! Y por último, que tal un review? o.O?**_

_**Gracias x leer **_**\(°~°)/**


End file.
